The Horror Movie Murders
by Vince1976
Summary: A serial killer is loose in Midsomer


I don't own Midsomer Murders

Midsomer Murders Fan fiction

The Horror Movie Murders

Sally Cramer waited on a deserted road. She felt this was a strange place to meet a client. It was in the middle of nowhere. Sally did not want to sell her body for sex but she had no choice. Her boyfriend had kicked her out of her home in Midsomer Parva. It was dark and eerie. She noticed a car coming along the road and come to a stop and backs up. A man got out of the car. He was tall, thin and wearing all black. He had dark hair and the bluest eyes Sally had ever seen.

"I thought you would never get here," Sally said smiling. The man walked toward her with one hand behind his back. Sally did not see the knife until it was too late.

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones was at home in bed with his girlfriend Emily Watson when the cell phone on his bedside table rang. Groaning he grabbed the phone half tempted to hurl it across the room. The voice on the other end belonged to his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby.

"Jones a body was discovered just outside Causton" the Chief Inspector said "I want you out there ASAP"

Ben looked at the clock that was on his bedside table. It was five in the morning.

"Sir it is five o'clock" he said.

"I am aware of the time Jones"

"Sir I am also with Emily

"I see. Well tell her you have to go out"

Ben looked over at Emily's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful that he felt bad that he had to kick her out at such an early hour.

"I will be there as soon as a can"

Ben hung up.

"Emily" he said.

Emily rolled over and smiled.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I have to go out. A body was discovered" Ben said heading to the shower.

"Ben it is early"

"I know"

"Your boss is such a pain"

"John Barnaby is okay"

"I thought you did not like him"

"We get along better now that we have been working together for awhile"

"I still think he is a pain"

Ben laughed as he turned on the shower. Emily was right. When John Barnaby first came to Midsomer Ben had given him a hard time especially about his psychology degree. Over time Ben had learned to work with his new boss. He found him to be quite intelligent with a great sense of humour. Also a friendship seemed to be developing between them. He heard Emily get out of bed and go into the kitchen.

"I will make some coffee," she said.

"That will be great" Ben said climbing into the shower.

Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby got out of his car and headed to where two PC`s where wrapping the police tape around the crime scene. He was a man in his early to mid forties with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Barnaby straightened his tie, which he felt was chocking him. As he ducked under the police tape he noticed their local pathologist Kate Wilding talking to a man in his mid to late thirties with dark hair and eyes. His DS looked like he was trying not to be sick without to much success. He watched as his sergeant ran into the bushes.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Poor Ben he took one look at the body and turned green" Kate said.

They could hear the Detective Sergeant throwing up in the bushes. Finally he came out.

"Sorry about that Sir" Ben said embarrassed.

"Kate said it is pretty bad," Barnaby said.

"She was stabbed over and over again and her insides are spilling out all over the place"

"She was butchered" Kate added.

"Do we know who she is and why she was out here?"

"A couple of PC`s found a purse not far from the body"

"Was there any identication?"

Ben handed over a driver's license.

"Sally Cramer" Barnaby read, "We better check her out"

As Ben opened the door to Sally's flat he wondered why a young woman was all by herself in the middle of nowhere. Was she hitchhiking? Was she waiting for a ride? Was she waiting for someone? Ben entered a small living room/dinning room. A door led to a rather small kitchen. Down a short hallway was the bathroom and master bedroom. In the master bedroom Ben found a whole lot of money. Whatever Sally did for a living she was being paid well and in cash. In the closet were a lot of really expensive clothes and shoes. In the family/dinning room sat a very large TV in a corner. As Ben was looking over the novels in the bookcase a rather large fat ugly looking man came charging through the front door. Before Ben had time to react the man had him against the bookcase.

"Who are you and why are you snooping around Sally's flat?" the man demanded.

Ben tried to reach for his police ID

"I am Detective Sergeant Ben Jones" Ben said, "Would you please let me go"

"You're police?" the man said, "How do I know you are not lying?"

"Let me show you my ID"

"What is going on here?" a familiar voice asked.

The voice was that of Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby.

"I asked you a question"

The man turned around startled.

"Nothing" the man said letting go of Ben.

"Who are you?" the Chief Inspector asked.

"I am Mr Brown. I live right next door. I noticed someone entering Sally's flat. I thought your little friend here was robbing the place"

Ben narrowed his eyes.

"I tried telling you who I was but you just would not listen" he said "We could arrest you for assault on a police officer".

"I am so scared Constable" the man sneered.

"It's Detective Sergeant"

"Whatever"

"How long have you known Sally?" the Chief Inspector asked.

"Two years. She moved here when he no good boyfriend kicked her out" Mr Brown said frowning.

"How well did you know her?"

"Not really well. She does not say much?"

"Any relatives in the area?"

"No"

"Friends?"

"Not that I noticed but she did have a lot of men in and out of the flat"

Barnaby exchanged a look with his Sergeant.

"Why all of these questions?" Mr Brown demanded.

"Sally was found murdered on a deserted road outside of Causton" Ben answered leaning against the bookcase glaring at Mr Brown.

"Murdered!" Mr Brown exclaimed.

"She was stabbed multiple times"

"Stabbed multiple times! How is that possible? I just saw her yesterday!"

"She seemed to be waiting for someone" Barnaby said, "Do you have any idea why she was going to meet someone in a isolated location?"

"No" Mr Brown said, "She told me she had a date"

"Or she could have been meeting a client" Ben suggested.

"She was not a hooker!" Mr Brown exclaimed.

"You don't seem surprised" Ben said "Maybe you knew and you were angry about it"

Mr Brown looked at the Sergeant as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I think when Sally told you about her date you went to meet her and you two argued and you lost your temper and stabbed her" Ben said.

"NO"

"From what I saw you do have a nasty temper"

"I did not kill her! How dare you even suggest it! I loved her!"

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Love can make you do desperate things," Ben said.

"Shut up you stupid copper!"Mr Brown said going for Ben``s throat.

Barnaby grabbed Mr Brown.

"Enough!" he said "You are coming with us to the station for some more questioning.

Emily was walking down the street in Causton doing some shopping. She was still annoyed that Ben had to leave at five in the morning. She did not really like John Barnaby. As far as she was concerned he was a real slave driver. However the thing that really bothered her about him was that he was Tom Barnaby's cousin. Emily knew she was being a little unfair but she remembered Tom. He always seemed rather stuck up to her. Ben had told her she was being unfair judging John because he was Tom's cousin. He told her his new boss was not anything like him. Emily wanted to believe her boyfriend but Ben was loyal to John Barnaby just as he had been loyal to his cousin. It suddenly started to rain. Emily ran to the nearest shop. By the time she got inside her blond hair was soaking wet. She noticed people looking at her as she dripped water all over the floor. She gave an embarrassed smile. A familiar voice called to her. Emily turned around and saw her ex boyfriend Paul Blake who was looking at her trying not to laugh.

" Emily you look like a drowned mouse" he said.

" Get out of here Paul" Emily snapped.

"Oh come on I just making jokes"

"You never were very funny"

"So where is your little copper friend Jones?"

"Busy"

"Too busy to spend time with you right Emily"

"Shut up"

"I always make time for you no matter how busy I was"

"Ben is a cop. He had to leave because there was a murder"

"I know he is a cop" Paul said his voice and brown eyes suddenly turning very cold.

Emily did not know what to make of it. A few minutes ago Paul was joking around and now it looked like he wanted to kill someone. Emily started to back up.

"I don't like it that you hang around Jones. I warned you that I would do something

Desperate so stay away from him" Paul sneered.

"Is that a threat because if it is it is not really smart" Emily said.

"Do you think I am afraid of Barnaby's little lapdog?"

Emily kept a brave front even though she was trembling inside. She knew Paul was afraid of the police.

"You should be afraid Paul," she said.

"What is your little friend going to do eh"?

"He does not like to be threatened especially from a coward like you"

Paul looked like he was going to hit Emily for a second but he turned towards the door.

"I better not see you hanging around him again" he said "I meant it when I said I will do something desperate"

Emily watched Paul walk out and took out her cell phone.

"Ben" she said, "We need to talk"

Emily was worried that Paul was slowly becoming unravelled and that was scary.

Around four o'clock that afternoon Ben angrily sat at his desk. The young DS was very frustrated. They got nowhere with Mr Brown. The man did not have a record. Ben had so wanted the man to be guilty. Barnaby said they had no choice and had to let him go. The case had reached a dead end. Ben was so deep in his own thoughts that he did not notice his boss until the Chief Inspector was standing right behind him.

"What are you thinking Jones?" Barnaby asked him.

"That we wasted our time Sir" Ben said.

"Sometimes cases do end up going nowhere Jones. It happens"

Barnaby sat at his desk and started his paperwork. Ben however could not bring himself to even look at the pile of paper on his desk. He was so angry that he was afraid he would tare the paper into small pieces. He started to pace up and down.

"Jones" Barnaby finally said.

"Sir"

"Your pacing is making me dizzy"

"Sorry Sir"

"I understand your frustration"

"Thank you Sir"

Ben picked up his cell phone and saw the message from Emily.

"Sir" he said, "Emily needs to talk to me. Can I leave early?"

Barnaby nodded.

Ben found Emily waiting at his flat. She seemed very nervous.

"Emily what is wrong?" Ben asked taking his girlfriend in his arms.

"I ran into Paul today" Emily said.

She felt Ben tens at the mention of her ex boyfriend.

"What did he want?" Ben demanded.

"He does not like us being together Ben. He was making all sorts of threats against you. He may do something"

"Emily he is always making threats"

"This was different"

"In what way?" Ben asked kissing Emily on her forehead.

"Paul had always had a temper but this time it seemed like he was cold," Emily explained.

"He always seemed full of himself"

"Ben I am telling you I think he means it this time. He might kill you!"

"I can take care of myself. Did he make threats against you because if he did he will answer to me"

"No he just wants me back"

"He is not going to touch you."

Emily gave a weak smile.

"My brave Detective Sergeant" Emily teased.

"You got that right," Ben said kissing her on the lips.

Karen White pulled up to a hotel in Causton. He dragged her tired body out of the car. She had been driving all day since 5:00 o'clock that day. She had been called by her mother to come and help take care of her father. Karen knew her father was dying of cancer. She had tried to persuade her mother that they needed to check him into a hospital. However Karen's mother would not have it. After Karen checked in she went to her room and went into the bathroom ton take a shower. The shower felt so good. She was so busy she did not hear someone come into the room and into the bathroom. Karen did not notice the dark shadow on the shower curtain. The curtain was suddenly pulled back and the last thing Karen saw was a knife.

The scene that greeted Ben the next day was horrible. Blood covered the bathtub and the shower walls. A young girl with brown hair and blue eyes was in a corner of the bathtub. She was also covered in blood. Kate looked up at Ben.

"She has been stabbed multiple times," she said.

"I can see that" Ben said covering his mouth.

"If you are going to be sick again there is a basket by the door"

"I will be fine. She seems so young"

"Karen White age 24" Barnaby said from the bathroom doorway.

Ben just shook his head.

"Sir do you think there is a connection to Sally Cramer's death?" he asked.

The Chief Inspector sighed.

"I don't know Jones. They could be just two random murders" Barnaby said "It seems odd though that we had two murders in two days. There might be a pattern forming"

Barnaby went into the bedroom.

"Sir the crime scene reminds me of something," Ben said.

"Go on" Barnaby said.

"I don't know I just remember seeing a similar scene in a movie"

The Chief Inspector was silent for a few minutes.

"Jones you might be on to something" he finally said "If there is a pattern forming then the killer might be copying scenes from horror movies"

Ben raised one eyebrow.

"Why would he do that?" he asked.

Barnaby did not answer. Kate came out of the bathroom followed by two men who were carrying the body on a stretcher. She looked angry. The two detectives watched her stomp out of the hotel room. Barnaby turned to his Sergeant.

"Jones" he said "Interview all staff members who were on duty last night. Ask them if they saw anyone who did not belong"

"Sir what will you be doing?" Ben asked.

"There was an envelope in the purse on the bed with an address on it. I will go and talk to the mother"

"Sir what are you thinking?" Ben asked seeing the look on his bosses face. Ben had worked with John Barnaby long enough to know when the wheels in his head were turning.

"It is just a theory right now" he said.

What?"

"I let you know later. Right now would you go and interview the staff"

Ben sighed and left the hotel room.

The Chief Inspector pulled up in front of a large brick house with white shutters on the windows and a large porch. There was a brass knocker on the front door. The woman who answered the door was a woman in her seventies with white hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a dark sweater and slacks.

"Yes" she said.

"Mrs White I am Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby Causton CID. I am here about your daughter" Barnaby said kindly.

"What about Karen?" Mrs White asked.

"I afraid she is dead"

"What? How? What happened?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure come right in Inspector"

The Chief Inspector always hated this part. Seeing people's faces after he had told them a relative or friend was dead always made him feel like he deliberately caused them pain.

"What happened?" Mrs White asked again.

"Your daughter was found in a hotel shower stabbed to death," Barnaby explained as kindly as he could.

"Stabbed?"

"Yes we think she was killed by a stranger"

"What monster would kill an innocent young girl for no reason?"

Mrs White started to sob. Barnaby did not know what to say. If he told Mrs White his theory he might make things a whole lot worse. How do you tell someone a possible serial killer killed his or her daughter?

"Karen was not really our biological daughter" Mrs White said between sobs "My husband and I tired for years to have children. We adopted Karen when she was a baby. She was the apple of our eye"

"I am so sorry," the Chief Inspector said. What else could he say?

"Chief Inspector do you think our daughter's murder could be related to those other deaths?" Mrs White asked, "There has been news reports about a series of unexplained deaths"

"I can not answer that at this time"

_Mrs White might be on to something_ Barnaby thought.

Chief Inspector Barnaby was looking at an article he just goggled. Mrs White was right. In the last nine months there had been three previous murders. The first victim was Kelly Brown age 20 found stabbed several times and her throat slit. A body of an infant was found strangled not far away. Victim number two Molly Smith age 23 was found stabbed and with a note saying whore. Victim number three Amy Green age 21 was found with her insides ripped out. Victims one and two were from the London area while victim number three was from Oxford.

"Sir" a voice said.

Barnaby did not look up from his computer screen.

"What is it Jones?" he asked while he read.

"I interviewed most of the hospital staff and they told me a man wearing all black was seen in the man lobby"

Ben looked over his boss's shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Mrs White mentioned something that supports my theory. Three more deaths in the last several months which makes the total now five"

"What is you saying sir?"

"It looks like we might have a serial killer on our hands"

"You have to be joking sir"

The look on his boss's face told the DS the Chief Inspector was serious.

"Great" Ben said rolling his eyes.

"This person that the hotel staff mentioned. Can we get a police sketch to send out to the media?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes but why?" Ben said, "If we do have a serial killer then people might panic"

"The sooner we get something out the better"

A serial killer in Midsomer. What a thought though stranger things happened. It was Midsomer after all. _We don't need this_ Ben thought. _We don't need another Ripper like they had in Yorkshire_. Neither detective noticed that the date was Friday the 13th.

He took out his knife and ran his thumb along the blade. He liked how the sharp edge felt along his skin and did not mind when the blade drew blood. He smiled when he thought about the hunt. It was all about the hunt. He enjoyed seeing the terror on his victim's faces when he stabbed them repeatly. His work was not finished. He was not finished killing. All of this was part of a master plan. All of this was leading to his biggest kill. His biggest kill was his brother's ex girlfriend Emily and her stupid cop boyfriend. The biggest satisfaction however was going to be when Chief Inspector Barnaby found his Sergeant with his guts ripped out. He picked up the hockey mask and headed out the door.

Samantha Regan kept looking over her shoulder as she walked. She felt nervous especially because she had just found out about the two recent murders. Dark clouds rolled by the full moon. Samantha thought she heard footsteps behind her. Her hearts pounded. As she turned to see who was behind her Samantha lost her footing and landed on her face. She heard footsteps coming closer. She heard breathing. Samantha tired to get up to run but someone held her down.

"Please" she sobbed.

Samantha turned to look at her attacker but a voice said, "Don't look at me bitch!"

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare"

Samantha screamed as she felt a knife blade went into her back. The last thought Samantha had was of her parents.

As Ben ducked under the police tape the next day he noticed that a crowd had gathered. He tired to ignore the cold looks he was getting as he went to join his boss.

"Do you have any suspects yet?"

"We are not safe anymore"

"It seems that the police allow psychopaths to run loose in Midsomer"

"The police are a bunch of idiots!"

"Are you going to give us some answers Detective Sergeant?"

The DS rubbed his eyes. He did not need this. He had a very bad headache because he had not been getting enough sleep lately. Ben did not need a bunch of idiots yelling at him. The Chief Inspector gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It seems as though you got the third degree as well," he said.

"Who can blame them sir" Ben said yawning "We had three murders in Midsomer so far. People are starting to get terrified that they will be afraid to leave their homes. Nothing like this has ever happened in Midsomer"

Kate came walking towards them.

"Just like the previous two John" she said "Stabbed multiple times"

Kate handed Barnaby the woman's ID.

"You better catch this maniac John"

"Don't worry Kate we will"

A news van pulled up and a bunch of reporters got out. When they spotted the Chief Inspector and his Sergeant they came hurrying over. Ben glared at them.

"Great just what we need" he said.

"We will tell you what you need to know at the press conference," Barnaby said.

Ben gave his boss a surprised look. What press conference? This was the first he had heard of it.

"Sir what press conference?" he asked.

Barnaby returned a look that said _I'll explain later_.

"Chief Inspector can you at least give us something to go on?"

"Wait until the press conference"

"But Chief Inspector…"

"Later"

"But…"

"Later"

"But."

Ben glared at reporters.

"Did you not hear the Chief Inspector back off" he said "Now why don't you vultures go and harass some little kids"

"You really should not talk to us like that Detective Sergeant," a reporter said frowning.

"Do you want to hear a lot worse?"

"Jones" Barnaby warned.

The reporters walked off. Barnaby knew from experience that reporters could get nasty. Say the wrong thing and all hell brakes loose.

"I really hate reporters," Ben snapped.

"I understand how you feel Ben" Barnaby said, "However you do have to be careful around them. Reporters can take whatever you say and use it against you"

"I know sir" Ben said, "I just wish they would stop being a nucense. We don't need them stirring things up".

The crowd started up again as the two detectives headed back to the station. A bunch of men followed them shouting all kinds of insults. Finally at the front of the station Barnaby turned around to face the men.

"Why don't you all just go home" he ordered "It is bad enough that we have the media on our backs. We don't need to deal with the likes of you as well"

"The police are not doing their job," a man growled "So we are going to do it for you"

"It is not going to help having the bunch of you running around and causing trouble"

"Who is going to stop us you?" the man said.

Barnaby was suddenly surrounded.

"Sir!" Ben cried.

The Chief Inspector stood his ground. He showed no fear even though he started to sweat and his heart was pounding. He was ready for a drawl if it came to that. Barnaby noticed that his Sergeant was looking for a way to bust through the mob. He looked in Ben's direction and shook his head. The last thing Barnaby wanted was Ben getting into the middle of the mob.

"BACK OFF!" Ben cried trying to force his way through the mob and get to his boss.

"Jones" Barnaby said, "Don't do it!"

Ben pushed his way through the mob but before he got to the Chief Inspector's side he felt a baseball bat hitting him from behind.

Barnaby went for the man with the bat punching him in the stomach. The man groaned.

"ALL OF YOU GO HOME!" he ordered holding onto the bat.

The mob of men lost their nerve and ran off. The man who Barnaby punched in the stomach glared at Barnaby.

"You and your sergeant are not worth it," he growled.

Barnaby gave the man a cold stare.

"Get out of here" he said.

The man took off groaning.

Barnaby went over to Ben who was on hands and knees.

"Are you okay?" Barnaby asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Ben said, "Sir that mob could have killed you"

"I know Jones. Don't worry I don't think they will be back"

During the next several days things went at warp speed. The media got the sketch out and the Causton CID issued out a curfew. No one was allowed out at night. PC`s patrolled the streets day and night. The phones rang off the hook with calls from people who claimed they knew the person in the sketch. The media caught on real fast and started airing reports that a serial killer was on the loose.

"Ben is it true what the news reports have been saying that there is a serial killer on the loose?" Emily asked Ben one night as they lay in bed together watching TV.

"Don't let those losers scare you Emily" Ben said, "They are just trying to scare the public"

"What does your boss think? Does he think it could be a serial killer?"

"It is a just a theory right now"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know Emily" Ben admitted.

Emily shivered and drew closer to Ben.

"I am so glad you are here," she said.

"Emily I want you to stay with me for awhile" Ben said.

"Why?"

"Please Emily"

"Ben there is a curfew. I lock my doors at night"

"Please Emily just until everything blows over"

"Ben I can look after myself" Emily snapped.

Ben was surprised by Emily's tone.

"Please Emily" he pleaded "Do it for me"

"Ben nothing is going to happen to me. I will be careful"

Ben was not so sure. He felt that Emily would be a lot safer with him at his flat with a PC as a guard. Ben wanted so much to tell Emily how felt. They had been dating for almost four months now. His feelings for Emily had gotten stronger and stronger. His heart told him go for it but his head said it was too early to say something. He might scare her off. Maybe the reason he wanted to say something now was that he was afraid he might not get the chance later. The late night news came on.

Good Evening. Police are still looking

_ For the man responsible for three deaths_

_ That has taken place in Midsummer recently._

_ The police have released a sketch of the man._

_ Anyone with information is asked to call police._

Emily sighed and laid her head on Ben's shoulder. Ben ran his figures through her hair and thought of how lucky he was to have found her. If something happened to her Ben did not know what he do. He knew he would go crazy.

"I love you" Ben said softly.

Emily was so busy looking at the TV she did not hear him.

On Halloween no one went out. The kids were told that they could not go out trick or treating because it was too dangerous. There were a lot of angry kids. Emily sat in her flat pouting. She was looking forward to her friends Halloween party but her friend candled at the last minute. Emily angrily picked up her costume and carried it to the trash. What a waste of money. As Emily dumped her costume into the trash she noticed a movement outside her window. She could not see if it was an animal or a person. Emily went to the window. She looked left and right but did not see anything. _It must have been my imagination_ she thought to herself. As she turned from the window Emily heard a scream. Her first thought was that someone was playing really scary Halloween noises from next door. Suddenly there was another scream. Closer this time and it sounded as if it came from next door. It did not sound like it was a tape of scary noises. Emily knew she should call the police but she did not know what she heard was real or not. Emily opened the door that lead out to her patio.

"Hello" she called out.

Emily walked across her lawn and went through the gate that separated her yard from her neibours yard. She quickly hurried to the back door. The door was open which was odd because her neibours never left their door open. Emily knew it was not good and that the scream she heard was real. The killer could be still being in the house. Emily's heart was pounding a hundred miles an hour. She went into the house.

"Hello" she called again.

Emily went from the kitchen to the dinning room. The sight that met her eyes was horrible. Her neibour Bridget Mac master laid by the dinning room table with her guts ripped out. Next to the body there was a mask. Emily recognized it as the mask Mike Myers wore in the movie _Halloween_. Emily took out her cell phone.

"Ben" she said, "There has been another murder"

Emily was waiting when Ben and Barnaby arrived. Emily could not stop shaking. She must have missed the killer by minutes. Ben came over and held her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"It was awful Ben" Emily said "All of that blood"

"Emily would you reconsider staying with me for awhile"

"Ben"

"Emily I am serious. This murder happened too close for my liking"

Emily knew Ben was right. She would be a lot safer with him.

Barnaby came walking in heir direction. He had a very worried look on his face. Four murders in Midsomer. There was now more pressure for them to find the killer before there was more victims. The press was going to have a field day with this. They were already saying it was a serial killer.

"I don't like this" he said, "The killer picked this particular victim because she lived next door to Emily. I think Emily may be a target"

Emily's eyes widened.

"Why me?" she asked.

"That is what we better find out and fast"

"Sir" Ben said, "Emily is going to stay with me"

"That is not a bad idea Jones" Barnaby said.

"But" Emily protested, "How do we know I am going to be a target. It was probably just a coincidence that the killer picked Bridget"

"Until we know for sure it is wise for you to stay with Jones for now" Barnaby ordered.

Emily gave the Chief Inspector a cold look. It was bad enough having Ben suggest she stay with him but she did not like to be ordered around by John Barnaby.

"You can't order me around Chief Inspector" she said coldly "It should be my decision if I want to stay with Ben or not"

"It would be for your own protection"

"Ben can't stay with me around the clock"

"We will have a couple of PC`s guarding Jones's flat when he is not there. There is no room for argument"

Barnaby sat eating toast and drinking coffee when his wife Sarah came into the kitchen and placed the newspaper on the table in front of him.

"The article they wrote for the front page is so stupid" Sarah said "They had the nerve to call both you and Ben incompetent"

Barnaby picked up the newspaper with a sigh.

"Sweetheart you should not let it get to you" he said.

His wife angrily put a piece of bread into the toaster.

"How can I ignore what they write in the papers and say on radio and TV? I get cold looks at work"

Sarah Barnaby was the headmistress at the local school. She worked very hard at her job and took it very seriously.

"Sarah we will catch him I promise"

"John how can you catch someone who is like a ghost?" Sarah asked.

Good question Barnaby thought. He got up to feed the family dog Sykes who was looking at him as though he had not eaten for days. The dog began to bark to voice his displeasure.

"It is okay boy" Barnaby assured the small black and white dog "I will not let you starve"

Sarah went to the fridge to get some jam for her toast.

"John" she said with her head in the fridge "I almost forgot to tell you that a friend of mine at work recognized the person in the sketch"

Barnaby looked up from putting the dog food into Sykes dish. His blue eyes widened with surprise.

"Did they tell you who they think it was?" he asked.

Sarah grabbed the strawberry jam from the top shelf and turned to her husband.

"My friend said the sketch looked like someone who used to go to the local school. All she said was there was an incident and the boy was sent to an asylum"

Barnaby was suddenly very interested.

"Were you told why the boy was sent to an asylum?" he asked.

Sarah felt chills run down her spine.

"This is were it gets disturbing John" she said "The boy's father was having an affair with his secretary. The boy found out and one night while the father was in bed with his lover the boy took an axe, went upstairs and chopped his father and his lover into small bits"

"How old was this boy?"

"He was only twelve John"

"Oh god"

"The most disturbing thing was that the boy thought he was acting in some horror movie"

Barnaby entered the station almost at a dead run. He looked around for Ben and called his name. The PC who was sitting behind the front desk told the Chief Inspector that the sergeant was not in yet. Barnaby looked at the clock on the wall behind the desk. The time read 9:03. The sergeant was useully at the station long before Barnaby.

"Could you tell Jones as soon as he gets here I need to talk to him?"

"There is no need for that sir," a voice said.

The sergeant's eyes looked bloodshot, his hair was not combed, his suit jacket was falling off his shoulders and his tie was crooked. It looked like he slept in his clothes, which he probably had.

"Late night?" Barnaby said with a smirk.

Ben looked at his boss through narrowed eyes.

"I stayed up most of the night on guard duty. I got only three hours sleep," Ben said.

Barnaby looked his sergeant up and down trying not to laugh.

"It is not funny sir"

"No of course not" Barnaby said.

The PC behind the front desk giggled and Ben shot him a glare.

Barnaby quickly changed the subject.

"We may have a lead in the case" he said.

Barnaby told Ben what his wife told him that morning while they walked to their office.

"Do you really think this boy is the person in the sketch sir?" Ben asked.

"It is a possibility" Barnaby said, "Sarah told me that the mother is alive and living in Midsomer Worthy. I will go and see her while you contact the local asylums and find out if someone matching our killer's description escaped recently"

"Oh joy" Ben muttered to himself.

Barnaby smiled "Cheer up Ben" he said "There can't be that many asylums in the area"

Barnaby left the office.

Martha Blake lived in a flat above the local village grocery store. The woman was at least sixty years old with silver-grey hair and blue eyes. She was surprised to find a detective chief inspector on her doorstep.

"This is unexpected," she said "Sit down. Do you want some tea?"

"No thank you" Barnaby said taking a seat. He showed Martha the sketch. "Do you recognize this person?"

Martha's eyes widened. She grabbed the sketch and looked at it more closely. She gasped and sat down putting hand over her heart.

"It is my youngest son Danny" she cried, "He is supposed to be locked up in the loony bin"

"We think he may be responsible for a series of murders," Barnaby explained.

"This is unbelievable"

"I understand your son killed your husband when he was twelve"

"Danny was a problem child from the day he was born. My husband's affair was what set him off. The night it happened I had a fight with my husband and went to stay with friends. I told him it was over and he better be gone when I got back. I stayed with friends for a week and when he was not here when I got home I assumed he had left. A couple of days after I returned home I caught Danny burying something in the field behind our flat. I thought nothing of it until Tom Barnaby came to our flat"

The Chief Inspector was surprised.

"Tom?" he said puzzled.

"He was the officer in charge of the case," Martha said.

_I better get in touch with Tom_ the Chief Inspector thought.

"So you knew something was really wrong"

"I knew that Danny was trouble but until that point I had no idea just how crazy he was"

When John Barnaby got back to the station he immediately called his cousin. The Chief Inspector had not spoken to his cousin since the birthday party Tom announced his retirement. That was just over three years ago. Tom was surprised by the phone call.

"John" he said, "This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Tom" Barnaby said "I need to ask you about an old case of yours"

"Old case? What old case?"

"It involved a young boy named Danny"

"Danny? What is going on John?"

"I believe Danny is responsible for a series of murders recently"

"What makes you think it is Danny?"

"Look Tom I may be wrong but he is looking like a strong possibility"

"As far as I know John Danny is locked up in an insitution"

"I am having Jones contact the local asylums to see if they had any one escape recently who matches Danny's description"

"All I can say is John if it is Danny then you better take care. He is very dangerous"

"I can take care of myself and so can Jones"

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes then Tom said, "I mean it John. Danny is very violent. I do not want to hear you and Jones were killed"

Ben was really tired when he got back to his flat that night. He had spent the whole day contacting the local institutions. It was four-thirty when he finally found the one they were looking for. He was told Danny simply disappeared from the asylum one night. Emily was sitting on the couch watching a black and white movie on TV. She did not look up at Ben but just picked up a glass of Coke. Ben sighed as he picked up the newspaper off the floor.

"How was your day?" he asked trying to make conversation.

Emily glared at him.

"I have been stuck in this stupid flat not able to go out and you have the nerve to ask how my day was," she snapped.

"Sorry I was just trying to make conversation. I will make dinner since you are in no mood to talk"

Ben headed for the kitchen.

"Ben wait I am sorry" Emily said getting off the couch "Do you need any help"

"I can handle dinner thank you"

Emily's temper came back.

"Well sorry for trying to help" she yelled. She went back to watching the movie.

Ben looked at her. He knew she was just scared and he was tired from a long day. His mood brightened however when he thought of Tom Barnaby. John Barnaby told Ben he talked to Tom on the phone.

"Hey Emily" he said, "Our case may be linked to a case my old DCI was involved in"

"So" she said not interested.

"There is a good chance that it is the same person"

"Ben I really do not want to talk right now"

"Fine. You know Emily you can be really moody sometimes"

With that Ben went to make dinner.

After Tom Barnaby got that phone call from his cousin he just sat staring at the telephone for at least half an hour in silence. Then he got up and went upstairs and started packing. As soon as the sun was up the next morning he was up, dressed and on the road to Causton and the Causton police station. He was really worried about what John had told him over the phone. He pulled up in front of the station. As he entered the building he noticed a familiar young man. Tom's mood brightened at the sight of his former sergeant.

"Jones" Tom called out. The DS turned around. The dark eyes widened with surprise.

"Sir" Ben said walking over and shaking Tom's hand. Tom laughed.

"You don't have to call me sir" Tom said, "Tom will do"

"Well sense we are going to be on first name bases you can call me Ben"

"Is John around?"

"The boss will be here shortly"

At that moment John Barnaby came through the front doors to the station.

"Sir look who is here" Ben said.

"Hello John" Tom said greeting his cousin.

"Tom you did not have to come to Causton" the Chief Inspector said.

"John I felt I could help"

"You could have sent me the information instead of coming all the way here. Why are you here?"

Tom remained silent. Barnaby suddenly knew why his cousin came to Causton.

"You don't think Jones and I can handle it is that it?" he demanded.

"John of course not" Tom said "Both you and Ben are good detectives"

"The minute you heard it might be Danny you decided to come and handle everything yourself because you think everyone else does not understand Danny the way you do"

"You called me and asked for my help?"

"I called you for information about one of your former cases. I did not ask for your help"

"I think you need it John"

"We can handle it just fine without your help"

Ben looked embarrassed. He turned to Tom.

"Tom" he said "What can you tell us about Danny and what happened when Danny was twelve?"

"At least someone is interested in my help" Tom snapped.

"Fine" the Chief Inspector, said, "Lets go to my office"

Ben notice John Barnaby give him a look that said _whose side are you on?_ Ben avoided his boss's eyes.

Later Ben found some time to grab a cup of coffee with his old boss. He still felt embarrassed about the argument between the cousins. For a few minutes Ben sat across from Tom in silence. Ben never really got over his shock that his boss of just over five years suddenly decided to retire. During the months leading up to his birthday party Tom never said anything about wanting to retire. It just seemed to come out of the blue. Then there was Tom's strange behaviour during their last case at the health spa.

"How have you been Ben?" Tom asked.

"Okay" Ben answered, "I have been busy"

"So John has been a real slave driver I take it?"

"Not really. I enjoy working with your cousin"

"Really. I would have thought working with John would be hard"

"Why?"

"For one he has a psychology degree"

"I know. I looked it up when he first came to Midsomer"

"Do you find psychology to be just a bunch of nonsense Ben?"

"Actually it has proved to be very useful"

Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You go for that nonsense?" he asked.

"I thought so at first but it has helped solve some really tough cases" Ben said.

Tom looked at his watch.

"I think we better get back to the station before Mr psychologist comes looking for us" he said rather bitterly.

When Ben arrived back at the station he noticed the tension. He saw the Chief Inspector talking to some PC`s. He walked over to his boss.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Jones I am afraid I have some terrible news about Emily," the Chief Inspector said softly.

Ben's blood ran cold.

"What?" he asked.

"One of your neibours found her body just ten minutes ago"

"Sir it can't be Emily. I just saw her this morning"

Ben collapsed onto the floor.

"I am sorry but I am afraid it is true" his boss said.

"How could it have happened sir?" Ben demanded his dark eyes flashing with anger.

"That is what I am going to find out"

Ben slowly got to his feet.

"I am coming with you," he said.

"No Jones" the Chief Inspector said "You are to close to the victim"

"Sir I need to know if it is her" Ben said.

"Ben are you prepared to identify her body?"

"Sir I also have a job to do"

Barnaby nodded.

"All right" he said, "Just be prepared"

The Chief Inspector squeezed his sergeant's shoulder before they headed out to the Inspector's car. They rode in silence the entire way. Ben felt chills run up and down his spine. Kate was already there by the time Ben and Barnaby arrived. Ben's flat had been sealed off with police tape. When Ben saw Emily's body he just lost it. He attacked the two PC`s who were on guard duty. Barnaby grabbed him from behind.

"Jones easy" he said, "Take beep breathes and focus"

Ben glared at the two PC`s.

"What happened?" he demanded.

The two PC`s looked around nervously trying to avoid the angry DS`s eyes.

"We do not know Sir" one of them answered, "We must have been drugged"

Barnaby turned to Kate.

"Where was she found?" he asked her.

"She seemed to have been outside for some reason" Kate said "She seemed to have been on her cell phone when she was killed. It was near by smashed"

"Whom on earth was she talking to?"

"We already know that Sir" Ben said his voice cold "We have to find that little son a bitch"

"I am going to find him," Barnaby said.

"But Sir"

"I allowed you to come to identify Emily's body but your involment ends right now"

At two o'clock that night Ben laid on his bosses couch tossing and turning. He was staying at the Chief Inspector's place because his flat was now a crime scene. Every time Ben closed his eyes he saw Emily's body. Ben tossed back his covers and got up deciding he needed some hot coca to calm his nerves. He did not notice Barnaby sitting at the kitchen table. Hearing Ben tossing and turning Barnaby had come downstairs to check on him. His sergeant was in emotional pain and Danny was to blame. Barnaby was determined to find him. This was not the first time the Chief Inspector felt those protective instincts. Almost two years ago his DS was nearly killed by a man who had been in prison. Barnaby had been frightened for him just as he was now.

"Can't sleep?" Barnaby asked.

Ben jumped startled.

"Sir" he exclaimed, "You scared me"

"Sorry"

"I was going to make some coca"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all sir"

"I heard you and came to see if you were okay"

"It is nothing sir"

Barnaby did not believe it

"Ben your girlfriend was brutally murdered by a serial killer. You can't ignore it," he said.

"I don't need reminding sir" Ben snapped.

"Sooner or later when the shock wares off it will come reality"

Ben sighed as he went about making the coca.

"I am here for Ben and so is Sarah"

"Thank you sir" Ben said placing a cup of coca in front of his boss.

The two detectives sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sir" Ben said, "I was wondering how on earth the killer knew Emily was staying with me?"

"That is a good question Jones" Barnaby said, "He may have been watching us"

"Why Emily? It does not make sense"

"She could have had a connection with Danny"

"Emily never told me she knew him Sir"

"I have a feeling there was a lot Emily never told you"

Tom Barnaby found his cousin in his office the next day pacing up and down.

"John" he said, "Would you please stop that pacing"

"Tom I am worried about Ben. It was his girlfriend who was killed" the Chief Inspector said.

"Emily was Ben's girlfriend?"

"They were going out"

Tom frowned.

"I can't believe he would date that troublemaker"

"Troublemaker?"

"John I thought you knew Emily used to hang around with Danny"

The Chief Inspector's eyes widened with surprise.

"Tom how do you know this?" he asked.

"Because she was often seen at the Blake home," Tom said.

The Chief Inspector sighed.

"This is not good Tom" he said "Not good at all"

"You should have not allowed her near Ben. You should have known"

"It is none of my business who Jones dates"

"You really think Emily is a victim?"

"Yes I do"

"Then you are really stupid"

The Chief Inspector glared at his cousin. He hated it when Tom tried to act, as Mr know it all.

"Emily was killed by a serial killer Tom" he snapped, "No one deserves that"

Tom changed the subject.

"Where is Ben by the way?" he asked.

"He is staying at my place because his flat is now a crime scene"

"There are hotels in Causton John. Why is he not staying in one of them?"

"He needs to be around friends right now after what has happened"

"He is your DS. Don't you think it is a little inappropriate for him to be staying with you?"

"No I don't"

_How can Tom be so cold?_ The Chief Inspector thou_ght_.

Paul Blake was pacing up and down in his flat. He was nervous. He had no idea where his younger brother was. He had called his mother who claimed she had not seen him. She also reported that she had a visit from Barnaby. Dam the cops. If they harmed Danny he would make sure they would pay especially that nosy DS. The phone rang. When Paul picked it up he was surprised to find Danny on the other end. Paul" he said, "You got to hide me"

"Danny where are you?" Paul asked.

"Just a block from your flat"

"Danny do you realize that you are wanted on multiple murders?"

There was silence on the other end.

"It was not me" Danny finally said, "It was the other me"

Paul sighed.

"Danny not that again"

"You believe me don't you Paul? Do you believe I would do what I did to?

Emily?"

"Danny what did you do?"

"There was so much blood"

"DANNY WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO"

"Paul believe me I was not myself"

"You sick son of a bitch. You are on your own"

"Paul!"

Paul sat down in the chair next to the phone shaking. His own brother had killed his girlfriend Emily in cold blood. He gripped the phone tightly in his hand feeling tears coming to his eyes. Danny had not changed. He was still the cold-blooded crazy monster he had been at twelve. If he killed Emily then he killed all those other girls.

"You killed those girls"

"Paul please" Danny pleaded, "If the cops find me I will go to a dark place which I can not bare"

Paul felt conflicted. Danny was his brother and yet he was also a killer. If he turned him in he would be banned a traitor by their mother. If he did not turn him in and more girls died then he would have to live with the fact that he allowed Danny to run free.

"Paul" Danny pleaded again.

"Danny I want to help you but I can't" Paul said.

"Paul you are the only one who can help me"

"Sorry"

"Fine then. You are not my brother"

Danny hung up. Paul placed his head in his hands and began to weep.

Ben sat by the window in his boss's living room looking put at nothing. He had been sitting there most of the morning. He wanted to be out there but Barnaby had told him to stay put. _I can't take this_ he thought. He got up and picked up his cell phone and called the station.

"Hey Sam" he said when the PC answered "Any news?"

"Serge I thought the boss said you were no longer involved" the PC said.

"Come on be a pal"

"Nothing so far sir. There is still no sign of Danny Blake"

"He got to be somewhere"

"We will find him sir"

After Ben had signed off he grabbed his coat and headed for the front door. He headed towards the morgue to see how Kate was coming along with the autopsy. He knew he would be in a lot of trouble in the chief inspector found out but he wanted to still be involved in the investigation. Ben found Kate looking over her notes. She was surprised to see the DS.

"Ben" she said "I thought John told you you were no longer involved with this case because of your relationship with Emily"

"I just want to know your findings that's all" Ben said.

"Ben knowing what happened will not make it any better"

"Do you think I don't know that"?

"Ben"

"I just don't understand how it happened and why her"

"Ben"

"I never got the chance to say, "I love you""/

"Ben I am so sorry"

Ben's eyes started to tear up and the next minute he was sobbing. Kate came over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ben" she said softly "Let me and John and the PC`s deal with this. You need time to grieve"

When Barnaby arrived home that evening he saw his wife hurrying out of the house in a panic. She ran up to her husband with a scared look on her face.

"John" she cried, "Have you seen Ben?"

"No" the chief inspector said with alarm.

"When I got home he was not here"

"Oh god"

"John he just had a big shock. What if he goes after Danny?"

"If he does then we have a big problem. He may hurt Danny or Danny may kill him"

Barnaby took out his cell phone.

"Jones" he said "Answer"

There was no answer on the other end.

"Jones"

There was still no answer.

"Dam" Barnaby said, "He is not answering his phone"

"That's all right because I am right here" a voice said.

Both Barnaby and his wife turned to see Ben coming up the driveway.

"Jones where in the hell have you been?" Barnaby asked annoyed.

"I just went for a walk," Ben said.

Barnaby sighed.

"Jones I know you are frustrated and bored doing nothing but you have to see you can no longer be involved with this case" he said walking towards the house. Ben and his wife followed.

"Are you afraid I will do something stupid sir?" Ben asked angrily.

"Ben you are grieving. Grief can make you do and says things you would not normally do"

" Don't even try to act the therapist on me sir. Dam your psychology degree"

Ben went and sat on the couch ignoring the hurt look in his boss's eyes.

Danny Blake watched the Barnaby house that night. He knew DS Ben Jones was staying there because he had been watching Barnaby. _He is sleeping on the couch all by himself_ Danny thought. It would be so easy to slip in and kidnap Jones. Danny learned how to pick locks at a young age. Danny then could drug him before he could make a sound. Danny watched as the light went out in the Barnaby bedroom. Quickly Danny ran across the street careful to say hidden in the shadows. Picking the lock to the front door was easy and Danny went over to the sleeping form on the couch. The sergeant started to open his eyes as though he sensed Danny's presence.

"Wha" Ben started to say but before he could cry out Danny put a cloth over the sergeant's mouth.

Danny heard barking behind him and turned around to see the Barnaby dog. Danny's eyes narrowed afraid that the dog's barking was going to wake the Barnabys.

"Shut up you stupid dog," Danny growled.

The dog grabbed on his leg and started to pull him. Danny gave the dog a vicious kick that sent the animal across the room with a yelp. Danny dragged the unconscious sergeant out the front door hoping that all the commotion the blasted dog was making had not alerted the Barnabys to his presence.

The next morning Sarah Barnaby came downstairs and found that her husband's DS was missing. Worried she runs back upstairs to find her husband. Barnaby came out of the shower and noticed the look on his wife's face.

"Sarah what is it?" he asked.

"Ben he is not sleeping on the couch" Sarah said "He is gone"

"What?"

The two Barnaby`s headed back downstairs. The Chief Inspector found the cloth that Danny had dropped in his hast to get out of the house the night before.

"Danny" Barnaby said softly.

Sarah gasped.

"Of my god John" she said, "Ben has been kidnapped"

Barnaby`s eyes narrowed.

"We got to find Danny and fast," he said taking his cell phone out of pocket and dialled the station.

"I want every officer we have out there looking for Danny Blake immediately" he barked into the phone "He has taken DS Jones"

A million thoughts were going through the Chief Inspector's head. He had no idea what Danny was going to do to his sergeant. Danny was a very unstable young man. _This is personal. Jones was his target all along. He wanted revenge. He wanted Tom to suffer for sending him away all those years ago. Dam you Tom!_ Barnaby pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. His sergeant's safety was the number one concern right now. Sarah gave her husband worried looks.

"This has something to do with the case Tom investigated years ago am I right John?" she asked.

"Yes" her husband replied almost bitterly.

"But why take Ben?"

"He wants Tom to feel pain. It is one sick game to him"

"John what do you think Danny would do to Ben?"

Barnaby did not want to think about it. The idea that anyone would hurt Jones made him angry.

Another thing that made him angry was that Tom seemed more concerned with finding Danny then the well being of his former sergeant. If Tom were standing there at that moment the Chief Inspector would have shaken some sense into him. Barnaby called his cousin next.

"Tom" he said, "Danny has taken Jones. I will meet you at the station"

Barnaby prayed that they would find Jones alive.

When Ben woke up he at first could not see anything. After a few minutes his eyes adjusted and he found that he was tied to a chair in what seemed to be a shed. A young man with piercing brown eyes and reshish hair was sitting across from him watching him.

"Well" the man said, "Look who decided to join the land of the living"

Ben narrowed his eyes.

"Danny I presume" he said.

"Smart lad"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To have a little fun with your boss Tom Barnaby"

Ben was surprised. Tom was no longer his boss. John Barnaby was. Danny seemed not to know that. The young delusional man seemed to think that John Barnaby was his cousin. Ben was about to tell Danny his mistake when he thought it would be better to play along.

"What do you want with Chief Inspector Tom Barnaby?" he asked.

"I want to see the man suffer. He sent me to that asylum with all those crazies" Danny snarled, "Do you have any idea what those places are like? I heard screams and laughter day and night. I could not escape it. It was enough to make one go mad"

"I can only imagine what it like"

"You were not there!"

"No I wasn't. But Danny you can understand why you were there don't you?"

Danny's eyes went blank.

_He really does not understand_ Ben thought nervously.

"I only taught my father and his whore a lesson" Danny said, "They deserved to be punished just like those girls"

"Why?"

"Why? All women are whores that's why. That was what Emily was you know. A little whore. I did my brother a favour by killing her. She deserved to die because she chose you over him"

Ben felt his blood boil. He wanted to strangle Danny for calling Emily a whore. He strangled in his chair. Danny laughed when he saw Ben trying to free himself.

"It is no use Sergeant" he said "I tied ropes pretty tight"

Danny smiled and took Ben's cell phone.

"I think it is time to call your boss"

"John slow down"

Barnaby ignored his cousin. He did not care how fast he was going. He was in a panic. He had been in a panic ever since he found out his sergeant was missing. Tom grabbed onto the passenger door for dear life.

"John you are going to get us both killed" he cried as the Chief Inspector took a curve in the road too fast and nearly skidded out of control. Barnaby looked at Tom from the corner of his eye.

"We got to find him Tom," he said.

"John please you need to think things clearly"

Tom got a glare from his cousin.

"We don't have time to think. Danny is going to kill Ben"

"Several PC`s are keeping an eyes out for him. We need to get back to the station. If Danny is spotted we will hear"

"I can't. We may be already too late"

"John how can you say that?"

"I have to find him. I need to find him"

Tom raised an eyebrow when he saw the desperation in his cousin's eyes.

"John?" he said.

"Do you realize Tom that I nearly lost Ben once" Barnaby said.

Tom was shocked.

"What?" he said surprised.

"It is a long story but I remember how frightened I was when I thought I was going to find Jones's dead body. I just hope we are not too late"

"John calm down"

"How can I calm down when my sergeant's life is in danger?"

Tom remained quiet. He felt a little bit of jealousy. His cousin and Jones seemed to share a strong bond of friendship. A cell phone sounded. Tom answered the phone.

"Hello" he said, "This is Tom Barnaby. Okay I will tell him"

Tom turned to his cousin.

"Two PC`s located Danny just outside Midsomer Worthy"

The Chief Inspector pulled up to what looked like an old shack. A couple of Pc`s came over to greet him. They looked rather nervous.

"He is hiding in that shack" the female PC said.

"We need to be careful" Barnaby said firmly "One false move will put Jones in more danger"

Tom shook hid head.

"No we can not wait" he said, "I will go and try to reason with him"

Barnaby glared at Tom.

"You no longer have the authority to give orders. I will make the decisions is that clear!"

Tom just started at his cousin. He never heard John speak to him in such a manner before. He did not know what to make of it.

"He was my sergeant long before he was yours" Tom snapped.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If anybody is going to rescue Ben it is going to be me"

Barnaby was speechless. He thought he heard a touch a jealousy behind Tom's words.

"All don't be so childish"

The female PC interrupted.

"Sir" she said, "I hate to interrupt but we need to do something?"

Barnaby took a deep breath to calm his nerves, which had been on edge all morning. He did not mean to be so snappy with Tom. He knew Tom was just as worried as he was. Danny could do anything. He saw a movement in the corner of his eye. Danny was looking through the window of the shed. He seemed to have an evil grin on his face.

"I see you Inspector" he said "If you make one move towards this shed a will kill him"

Barnaby felt his blood boil.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"You"

Barnaby was puzzled.

"Me?" he asked "Why?"

"You put me in that bad place!"

"Danny what are you talking about?"

"You put me in that asylum"

"Danny I did no such thing. I was not even in Midsomer then"

"You lie. Is this some kind of trick?"

"Danny who do you thinks I am?"

"Detective Chief Inspector Tom Barnaby"

John Barnaby exchanged looks with his cousin.

"Tom" the Chief Inspector said, "Does he really think I am you? He must be more screwed up then I thought"

"It kind of makes sense John" Tom answered, " Danny does not know I retired"

"Danny" Barnaby said, "I know you are angry but revenge is not the answer"

"I have been looking forward to this for a long time" Danny said laughing "I have your sergeant and now I have you"

"You let him go Danny. Your fight is with me"

"No"

Barnaby just sighed. He never felt so helpless in his life. _If anything happens to that lad I will never ever forgive myself_.

Ben struggled with the ropes. The rope was really stubborn. When he looked out the window Danny was staring out of he saw something that made his blood run cold. He saw both Barnaby`s. _No not both of them!_ Ben continued to straggle in vain. Danny kept looking out the window ignoring the sergeant. He did not notice Ben finding a piece of glass and started to work on the ropes. Ben could hear Danny shouting at the men outside.

"If you want to talk inspector then we will talk" he heard Danny say.

Ben knew that the crazy kid did not really want to talk. He would kill his boss and Tom the first chance he got. Ben continued to work on the ropes. He prayed that Danny would continue to ignore him. Just as he managed to work through most of the rope Danny turned around.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Danny cried.

Ben felt a hand smack him across the face.

"You are not going anywhere"

Ben got the rest of the rope off but before he could move Danny had a knife to his throat.

"Don't you even try to escape" Danny snarled "If you try anything I will slit your throat. You are not going to spoil my plans"

"What do you need me for?" Ben asked, "Why don't you just kill me?"

"All no that would be too easy. I have special plans for you"

Ben's heart pounded with fear but he was not going to show fear to this maniac.

"Come on" Ben said "If you kill me now you would have had your revenge or don't you have the guts?"

Danny suddenly grabbed Ben and took him to the window.

"I want to talk face to face Inspector. If you do not agree I _will _slit his throat" Danny said.

_Don't believe him sir_ Ben wanted to shout _Get out of here!_

DCI John Barnaby bit his lip nervously. He noticed his sergeant looking his way fear in his dark eyes. It was the same look the DS had given him in the powerhouse two years earlier. Danny had an evil smile on his face as he held the knife to Ben's throat. Danny shouted that he wanted to talk to Barnaby face to face or he would slit his sergeant's throat. Taking a beep breath Barnaby approached the shed. The two Pac's started to follow but the Chief Inspector turned and shook his head. Danny stood back as Barnaby entered the shed.

"I want no funny business," Danny said.

"Okay I am here so let's talk but first let my sergeant go" Barnaby said.

"No I will not. I will take great pleasure in hurting him right in front of you" Danny said.

"You don't need to do this Danny. You have me here"

"I need to do this. I want to have a little fun"

Danny pretended to draw the knife across Ben's throat and laughed.

Barnaby felt himself tense. He glared at Danny.

"I know you blame me for putting you away all those years ago Danny" Barnaby said "But you have to understand why I had to do it"

"I had everything all planned and you ruined it"

"Danny you killed your father. Don't you even have any idea of what you done?"

"I freed him from his whore"

"You are a murder Danny. You are going away for a long long time"

"No"

"You killed your father and those girls"

"I won't go back into a hole. I won't!"

Barnaby took a step towards Danny.

"One more step and I will do it this time" Danny snarled, " I will slit his throat"

Barnaby noticed that Danny's hand was shaking.

"I don't think you have the guts," he said taking another step forward.

"No farther" Danny said nervously.

Barnaby noticed his sergeant give him a look. Barnaby watched as Ben stopped on Danny's foot and then elbowing him in the stomach. Ben broke free of Danny's grasp. Danny doubled over in pain.

"Bad move Sergeant," he said going for the knife he dropped.

Barnaby kicked the knife into a corner.

"You will not be needing that where you are going," he said.

He turned to his sergeant and gave Ben a small smile. Barnaby sighed with relief. It had been too close a call this time. Danny groaned in pain as he looked at the two detectives.

"By the way" Barnaby said, "I am not Tom Barnaby"

Danny looked confused.

"Tom Barnaby retired a few years ago. I am his cousin DCI John Barnaby.

The young man looked at the Chief Inspector as though he did not understand.

Later back at station Ben, John and Tom Barnaby were sitting in the office along with Sarah and Kate.

Danny Blake had been sent to prison. Everyone was relieved that things turned out okay.

"You really gave me a scare this time lad" the Chief Inspector said putting a hand on Ben's shoulder "Don't do that to me again"

Ben smiled at his boss.

"I will try not to sir," he said.

Barnaby returned the smile.

"You better because one day you are going to give me a heart attack"

Tom watched the exchange with a feeling of envy. John and Ben seemed to have a connection that he did not have with Ben when they were working together. Ben turned when he noticed the look on Tom's face. He suddenly felt as though a wall had suddenly sprung up between him and his former boss. He knew things would never be the same again. Tom sadly left the office. No one but Ben seemed to notice.


End file.
